A Darien and Serena Romance
by Angel of Lite
Summary: This is an AU. no one remembers that Serena's a princess. Darien and Serena are getting into fights, but secretly they like each other. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :)
1. Chapter 1

  Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailor Moon…….Not even Darien   L  *Pout*  L

Chapter 1

Saturday Morning, 9:28AM, On the way to the Arcade

Serena Tsukino flicked her long pigtails over her shoulder and continued her slow walk to the arcade, with a smile gracing her face. When she stood in front of the arcade doors she looked in every direction, checking that _Darien wasn't around. He wasn't anywhere in sight so Serena moved on through the doors and to her favourite seat in the corner. Minutes later Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita walked through the door causing the bell to jingle._

Raye glanced in Serena's direction and her jaw dropped. She strode purposefully towards Serena, her jaw still dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Meatball head you're on time, early even," Raye said, surprised.

"I do believe a celebration is in order," Lita joined in, coming up behind her. "How 'bout a milkshake? My treat."

"No thanks, Lita. I'm not really hungry," Serena replied.

"Oh no, Serena, are you feeling alright?" Raye asked putting the palm of her hand against Serena's forehead.

"Yeah, Serena. You never pass up free food!" Mina joined in.

"Maybe she's feeling ill," Amy agreed.

"I'm fine guys," Serena butted in before anyone could say anything else, "But there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah?' All four voices inquired, as they slid into the booth Serena was in, next to and opposite her.

"Something really weird happened last night," Serena said in a near whisper, "Luna told me this morning, I wasn't quite aware of anything. Well, sort of." She started to ramble.

"Serena! To the point," Raye frowned at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just getting there," Serena frowned back, "This is what Luna told me. At midnight last night something weird happened to me. A bright, golden aura surrounded me, and my body floated above the bed and a crescent moon appeared on my forehead and suddenly I fell back onto the bed and awoke. I've been feeling strange ever since."

"Do you remember anything?" Mina inquired.

"All I remember is felling really warm," Serena answered, "and an incredible sense of freedom."

"Maybe it's something to do with your being Sailor Moon," Amy said, in a near whisper.

THUMP. CLATTER.

The girls turned to face the sound, but found nothing but an empty mug lying on its side on the table in the next booth.

"What the!" Raye exclaimed.

"Maybe it just fell over," Amy remarked.

"Yeah, someone probably just didn't put it down properly and it only _just fell over." Serena supplied. No one was terribly convinced._

"Well maybe we should head out anyway," Raye commented, standing up. "Come on."

"I'll just stay here for a bit," Serena said, "I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll do a scan on you tomorrow, okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure, Ames," she replied.

"Ok then. See you later," Raye said, "Call Amy if anything strange happens, ok?"

"Bye," the other three chorused, and they walked out the door causing the bell to ring.

Minutes later the bell rang once again and Serena looked up to see if it was someone she knew.

Serena bit back a smile at the sight of a tall, dark haired 19-year-old. Darien. Strangely enough Darien was walking in Serena's direction.

"So, Meatball head. Had your daily dose of sugar yet?" Darien smirked.

"Actually Darien I don't really feel hungry today," Serena replied, calmly.

Darien's expression was surprised. "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?" He put his hand on Serena's forehead, mimicking Raye's exact motion. "You don't feel warm."

Serena gasped and tried to hide her fast beating heart caused by the brief contact.

"I'm fine Darien. I just don't feel like eating right now," she said with a serene smile.

Darien gave no response so she looked out the window and asked, "You got a problem with that?"

When she got no response she turned with a raised brow to find Darien speechless with his mouth wide open.

'You don't see that everyday,' she thought with a smirk.

She shook her head as if to say she was disappointed in him for his lack of a good comeback. Then she got up, brushed past him and breezed out the door.

Serena went on her way in the direction of her home, not knowing what she was missing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile somewhere else in the galaxy, a female mind begins to plot her revenge, watching our young 17-year old hero. 

~ * ~ * ~ * # * @ * # * ~ * ~ * ~

What is it Serena is missing? Who is this person plotting for revenge and why?

AN: So peoples, u like? I know it's pretty short. But the chapters will get longer. Pls review. Me like reviews. Muchly. 

Hmm. I really need to know if you like it. If people no like then I not have reason to finish. *SMILE*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine *pout*. I WANT DARIEN. IT'S NOT FAIR Chapter 2 BACK AT THE ARCADE 

****

"Hey, Darien," said a voice from behind him.

Darien turned around to see a blond, fairly tall waiter standing behind him.

"Andrew," Darien said, still quite stunned, "Serena doesn't feel hungry today. I mean…I've teased her many times about her appetite, but never has she not been hungry."

"Yeah I heard," Andrew said, with a teasing lilt in his voice, "And you without a comeback. That's a shocking new development."

"Oh shut up, Andy," Darien retorted with mock offence.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"What's that?" asked Andrew.

"Sounds like a pager," Darien replied.

Darien and Andrew both looked for the source of the pager like noise and on the seat just where Serena was sitting was a calculator like gadget with her name taped over the top.

The two guys opened it to see what was causing the beeping, and were astonished by what they saw.

"Sailor Moon, Mars here, youma in the park, get your lazy butt down here NOW!"

Sailor Mars, being preoccupied with the 'youma', did not notice that the face, or rather faces on the communicator were not either one Serena. In fact, she didn't even look at the screen. After voicing her command**,** the screen erupted with static. Darien closed the communicator, his mouth agape.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Andrew asked. His mouth was opened wider than his comrade's.

"Serena must be Sailor Moon," Darien said in a near whisper, not hearing Andrews question. "I suspected it before, but now…she has to be."

Darien, suddenly realizing the situation, looked around the arcade, in case someone had witnessed the incident. Fortunately for them, the arcade was completely empty, which was normal considering it was near to closing time.

Andrew repeated his question for Darien, realizing that he mustn't have heard him.

"Yes Andy, you did just see that and I beg you, do not tell a soul, including Serena and her friends, that we know. Raye and all Serena's other friends must be the rest of the scouts. Imagine, right under our noses and we didn't even notice." Darien sighed.

"Hey Dare," Andrew said, "You should transform and go help the girls. And tell Serena that she needs to go."

Darien nodded, thinking how glad he was that he'd told Andrew so long ago about his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh and, do you need her address?"

He shook his head. "I can sense her through the link." 

"Link? What's this about a link?" Andrew asked, slightly confused.

"I'll tell you later. If that's all…then, I'll be off."

Darien took out his transformation rose and ran out the door looking for a secluded spot to transform.

~ - ~ - ~

THE TSUKINO RESIDENCE, SERENA'S ROOM 

"You wouldn't believe it Luna," Serena said, stretching out over her bed, "He was speechless. Darien Shields was speechless."

She sighed dreamily.

"I don't want to argue with him anymore. Do you think he like me at all, Luna?" Serena asked, rolling onto her stomach to face the feline and propping her head on her hand.

* Tap, tap, tap *

There was a quiet tap on the open balcony window, accompanied by a gentle voice calling her name.

Serena turned towards the door and gasped in surprise at the sight of Tuxedo Mask standing in front of the open glass door.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed, scrambling to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Serena, you are needed in the park. A youma," he said in his deep voice.

"W…wha…how?" Serena started, flustered and confused.

"Transform quickly," he interrupted. ****

"O…okay," she said, and she pulled out her transformation locket and said, "Moon Crystal Power!"

After a swirl of ribbons and feathers, Sailor Moon stood before him in her famous pose, a blush staining her cheeks. He held his arms out, beckoning her to come. "Wanna lift?"

Sailor Moon stepped shyly into the circle of his arms.

Tuxedo Mask lifted her up placing an arm under her knees and another behind her back. "We're off."

And off they went, leaping and flying across the city and towards the park. Serena, in the arms of her secret crush, blushed a deeper shade of red.

Tuxedo Mask shot her a glance, taking in her red stained cheeks. He smiled and looked back to the task at hand.

After they arrived at the park, Tuxedo Mask put her down and turned towards her, "I found your communicator. You might want to keep a closer eye on it. Your lucky it was me who found it."

He place the aforementioned object into Sailor Moon's hand, "Go," he said, giving her a gentle shove in the right direction.

"Right," she responded, putting the communicator in her pocket and ran over to the youma attack.

"Sailor Moon, we have a situation," Sailor Mars said, worried, "It has hostages."

Sailor Moon looked over to where the youma was standing, if you could call it standing. It was a large plant-like creature with roots stuck in the ground. It had long arms stretched out with a hostage at the end of each. ****

One of the hostages was a strong looking blonde, who was struggling to get out of the plant's strong grasp and the other was a petite girl, with green-bluecoloured hair and was calmly awaiting rescue.

Suddenly Sailor Moon was struck with an idea, "Mars, come here. I'm thinking…if I could use my tiara to cut its limbs off…could you escort them away?" 

"I s'pose, but are you sure you wont miss?" Mars asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I never miss," Sailor Moon answered, confidently.

"Ok, lets go then. I'll distract him, if it **is **a him. That ok with you?"

"Yep," Sailor Moon replied, and she prepared herself for her attack, seeing that Mars was in position.

Mars brought her hands together and, aiming so as not to hit either hostage, but get just close enough to distract the creature, she yelled out, "Mars Fire Ignite," flinging a huge ball of fire in that very direction.

Just as the youma was distracted, turning in Mars' direction, Sailor Moon started her attack. She pulled her tiara off between her thumb and forefinger and, yelling, "Moon tiara magic," she hurled the spinning tiara. After leaving Sailor Moons hand the tiara spun in an arch, managing to sever the plants' arm-like limbs, to free the two hostages and returned to her hand.

Gravity took its course and the two fell towards the ground, and as they fell very unique symbols appeared on each of their foreheads. On the blonde haired woman's forehead was a circle with a cross coming out the top and the other girls' looked like the top of a trident.

Sailor Moon gasped when she realized who the two girls were, and she looked around for her feline companion. However she had no reason to look. After the girls had fallen to the ground, from out of nowhere nicely crafted pens appeared in front of them, alike those of the scouts'.

The blond was the first one to open her eyes and notice the pen in front of her. She took hold of the pen and, as though prompted as what to say, she called out, "Uranus Planet Power." She brought her pen around a wall of orange light surrounded her.After the light broke she pushed her short hair back and in a glitter of light, lip-gloss sparkled across her lips. While this was happening, the plant creature was becoming agitatedand started to regenerate its arm-like limbs.

Sailor Uranus, then clad in a sailor suit with a dark blue collar and skirt, and a yellow bow on the front and the back, looked to the girl next to her and shook her gently.

"Michelle, it's your turn. Take the pen and say 'Neptune Planet Power', quickly," she said, revealing her strong boyish voice.

The girl suddenly opened her eyes and took a hold of the pen before her, "Neptune Planet Power," she said, in a soft voice. She brought the pen around her and a wall of water surrounded. After the wall broke Neptune spun and lipgloss glittered across he lips.

Neptune was then clad in a sailor suit; it had a dark blue collar and skirt with matching bows of the front and back. On her forehead she sported a tiara with a sea-blue gem on the center.****

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," called a voice from behind, as a glowing golden chain, with links in the shapes of hearts, wrapped around the advancing youma.

Uranus grabbed Neptune's wrist and ran to the side dragging her comrade along behind. Uranus raised her hand, her fingertips pointing down and turned it upwards in a fist. At the same time, Neptune raised her arms above her head.

"Uranus, World Shaking!"

"Neptune, Deep Submerge!"

Simultaneously they threw their attacks at the youma, Uranus' a spinning ball of burning orange energy and Neptune's a spinning ball of compressed water. (AN: A little lame I know)

Seeing the plant's weakened state, Sailor Moon took out her moon scepter,  "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled, a spray of sparkling energy shooting from the scepter. 

The youma was in the words of Sailor Moon, 'Moon dusted'. The scouts breathed a sigh of relief and madetheir way over to meet the newfound scouts. 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Tuxedo Mask detransformed to Darien. He lifted his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss in Sailor Moon's direction. "I don't know what I'm feeling, Serena, but I think I'm falling for you," he whispered into the wind.

Meanwhile, back with the girls, introductions were being made.

"My name's Amara, and this is my sister, Michelle," Uranus said, introducing herself and her comrade to the scouts.

The seven detransformed, and decided to go their own separate ways.

"I think we should go now, but we'll have a meeting tomorrow at 3:30, ok?" Raye asked. "Do you know the Cherry Hill Shrine? That's where we meet. It's just at the top of the hill over there."

"Sure, we'll be there," Michelle agreed.

"Bye all," Serena said, and she began a silent, thoughtful walk home, contemplating all that had transpired. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in that very city, the same female mind began to carry out her plan, sending her minions to do her bidding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: HAHAHA. She's really evil that one. *shakes head* 

**Neways. I personally didn't really like that chapter, but that's just me. If u peoples like it then that's cool. Yep well. Reviews keep me motivated so PLS review. *SMILE***

**BTW sorry its sooooooooo late. Typing takes so long.**

**And a big thanx to Nite Angel for her editing abilities, check out her story 'Looming Shadows'. It's rili coooooooool.**

**Ja ne.******


	3. Author's Note

AN: hello minna…I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but my computer crashed. I'm using my friend's computer. 

I'll upload a new chappie as soon as my computer's fixed ok?

Thankies 

Angel of Lite


End file.
